


Rise and Shine

by TheWickedWitchy



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Steve is a valiant warrior tackling 'big' things, sleep kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWickedWitchy/pseuds/TheWickedWitchy
Summary: - 12 days of Love-mas - Day 1 - Steve enjoys waking Thor up





	Rise and Shine

Brooklyn had a way of feeling warm even in winter, or maybe it was just making _him_ feel warm, the familiarity of it all sensed like some sort of invisible furnace of nostalgia.

Maybe it was a combination of things. For the full thirty minutes Steve stood at the window he found himself sipping his coffee like on any other morning, and wondering if this feeling of calm… contentment that has spread through his entire body had anything to do with the view this time, or Brooklyn for that matter. It helped a great deal of course, to be here, live here, to still see so much of the city hasn’t really changed. 

It also helped he had an hour run under his belt and no other obligations today but to breathe, drink his coffee, definitely eat something, and wake a certain deity that was still snoring in his bedroom. _His_ bedroom.

Whenever that realization dawned on him – randomly, in the middle of a different thought, at the strangest moments – he had to pause and take a deep breath, slightly overwhelmed by that notion, even after all this time. Thor, in his bedroom, in his apartment, existing with him and taking up space with all his massive, solid, glorious self. Warming the place with his presence, and his smile, infusing the air with a certain heat not even these modern heating systems could do.  
_Making the place a home_ , Steve thinks, acknowledging that particular thought with a faint smile. Making _him_ less cold in the process, inside and out.

There’s still a bit of a shiver then, his body finally settling down and depleted from the post-run high that never seemed to last long anyway. Perfect timing; breakfast was desperately needed, so was a shower, and he passes the coffeemaker without the usual second refill finding its way into his mug. _Later, with slabs of bacon on his plate and a steaming pile of pancakes_ , he vows to his stomach.

Morning was trickling inside the bedroom through slightly ajar curtains, bathing the space in slivers of golden light. As always it forces him to pause at the doorway, still slightly taken aback at the sight of patches of yellow illuminating the figure splayed on his bed. Months ago he had decided to make this his bedroom, purely for the light that was perfect to draw in, making everything he sketched a fraction better in his eyes. Daylight, an artist’s necessity, now rested on the muscular curves of an unconscious Asgardian, didn’t do too much for a guy that was already a piece of finished art on his own, just emphasizing what was already there. Mighty, hard frame softened by sleep, turning bronzed skin a particular hue of gold that was breathtaking.

For a moment the man took it all in with a small smile, a subconscious curling of lips occurring at the almost endearing sight of it all, the god’s body tangled with sheets and large arm curved over his eyes. Peaceful, or as peaceful as a god of thunder can get, the minute twitches in Thor’s fingers evidence he was most likely still at war, somewhere in his mind.

‘ Thor…’ 

Usually it didn’t take much to wake him, and Steve doesn’t shout this time either, murmuring the name tenderly as he takes a few steps towards the bed. The result is far from a true awakening; Thor’s chest rises and falls with a deep breath, a miniscule hum and shifting of his legs indicating that he was far from parting with sleep just yet. And despite the fact it was far from a decent thing to do Steve can’t help but watch, eyes trailing over the bristles scattered over the god’s jaw, another step bringing him close enough to note the massive bruise-like hickey just above the thunderer’s collarbone.

The fact he, Steven Grant Rogers, had managed to do that sent another shiver down his spine, the kind that always seemed to flicker through his being when he is reminded of what he could do, what he was _allowed_ to do. A small, selfish part of him wants to look and so he does, gaze trailing over the wide expanse of broad chest, an utterly vague wash of color coming to his cheeks when he notes the crescent marks in the flesh. There’s a flash of a memory of his hands digging into the slabs and his smile is a semi-grin now, his brain doing the right thing per usual and commanding him to avert his eyes. 

And god, he wants to, but can’t help himself really, not when Thor releases a sleepy half-groan and shifts, the sheets twisting further around the god’s legs and the whole movement reveals the rest of him. The whole very naked, very alive rest of him.  
That does manage to startle Steve enough to finally move his eyes towards the carpet, and he can almost hear Thor’s deep, velvety smooth voice scolding him for doing so.

_Am I not yours Steven?_

It makes the inspection of the carpet last for a few seconds only; somewhere in the back of his well-brought-op, righteous and civil mind there is a tiny voice that counters with several _you really shouldn’t_ , but it quiets as ocean-blue irises return towards the god, a new path traveled by the mortal’s gaze that moves slowly over a calf, a thick thigh.

Christ.

For someone who had become so intimately familiar with that particular cock he still manages to be surprised, mildly in awe at the size, even in the semi-hard state it was in. Honestly, it wasn’t like he ever had watched him like this; all the fucking and naked walking around aside he hadn’t allowed himself to watch all that often, or this long, and Steve’s mouth runs dry with each inch he savors with his eyes, suddenly remembering the struggle to taste and envelop all of him.  
_But it was such a high when he had managed it that one time…_

And he was his, wasn’t he?  
As if to confirm that Thor’s grumble emerges, and his back arches off the mattress, another inhale causing a rise and fall of the gleaming bronzed surface. Encouragement, almost, and Steve is not thinking about breakfast anymore, or what was decent and civil, tempted by the swelling in lover’s cock to approach, to reduce the distance between them.  
It still rests partially on Thor’s stomach, thick and jolting once, veins jutting outward as if beckoning him to come closer, and damn it all why should he not? The internal debate was reduced to nothing but the faint thudding noise of his own pulse, and dry mouth waters then, hands briefly balling into fists as a final act of resistance. Thor’s legs draw up ever so slightly, and if that wasn’t a sign that he should give in…

Steve hovers by the end of the bed, swallowing hard before nestling himself in the space Thor’s legs have left him, captivated by the sight that now is so crystal-clear it sends a rush through his system. Heavy balls, soft skin pulled over the globes, one thick vein emerging from where they were joined curling upwards. Tempting, and finally succeeding to drive him forward, tongue brushing lightly over the sensitive skin. His scent was a heady mix of musk and sweat, dolloped with ozone, hints of both of their scents and come tickling his nostrils, and Steve breathes, inhaling it, his warm mouth left hovering, mildly agape.

‘ Steven…’ 

Shocked, the man freezes for a moment, eyes shooting upwards only to find the god still asleep, and something heated twists his insides as Thor's cock twitches, expanding a fraction and revealing a sliver of the rosy head, a dollop of pre oozing out of the slit. Steve doesn’t dare to mull over the implication, of Thor thinking about him even when unconscious, and he does dare to trace the thick vein with the flat of his tongue. It’s beyond thrilling, to see his lick bring more life to the growing flesh, and he is encouraged by the soft hums that vibrate through the god’s being. He savors the taste, that saltine moisture he captures with a slurp, and for a while there’s nothing else that matters but Thor, his cock left thoroughly moistened after each pass of the soldier’s tongue.

He wonders why he hasn’t done this more often.

He is lost in the act of tasting, heat now rushing to his face while the rest of him begins to burn, want becoming that all-consuming, driving force behind his actions. Everything is pulled taut then, throbbing head fully revealed after he teases the slit with the tip of his tongue, and composure be damned he thinks when plump lips close around the meaty roundness. Kiss, worship, taste. Swallowing takes effort, enveloping the girth does as well, and he cares so little for the protesting of his jaw after the first, second, third slide, cares so little for oxygen when he manages to inch more of Thor inside. Heavy against his tongue, too filling at times but satisfying, rewarding him with unsteady trickles of pre. He delights in the pulses and nudges, the scraping against the roof of his mouth, and feels prickles of victory at the throb he senses against his lips.

A warning jolt runs through the god, and Steve’s vaguely aware a hand threads through his hair before his mouth is flooded, a thick wave of come nearly choking him, blocking breath. It’s overwhelming, the gushes that keep being released, and he is trying to keep up with the onslaught of moisture, swallows the thick splatters with eager gulps. Amidst it all he hears the growls, the drawled out keening of his name, and he savors the noise and shuddering body, thighs that clamp his shoulders sharing the tremors.  
There is still come dripping down his chin when he finally dares to look up, releasing the trapped cock with a soft slide and shining lips smiling almost instantly.

‘ You… unfair…’ 

Thor is a heaving, shaking mess that grins so wide it has the sunlight pale in comparison, and before Steve can apologize, or feel ashamed, the god’s hand releases its hold on the blond locks, slipping lower to thumb at the man’s plump lip. 

‘ Uhm… good morning?’ 

His sheepish smile is answered with a hoarse chuckle and caress over his mouth, come clinging to his face something Thor seems to enjoy immensely.

‘ You should be punished for abusing me in such a way…’ 

‘ Oh shit… Does this mean no famous pancakes by Thor for breakfast?’ 

‘ Perhaps. Which means I will need to find my breakfast elsewhere…’ 

When Thor reaches for him, and hauls him on the bed, Steve only pretends to protest, kissing him deeply with no care for the tacky sensation their lips cause.

**Author's Note:**

> ( based on the prompt list from the folks at http://smut-101.tumblr.com )  
> written for the husbando in the run towards his beeday :3


End file.
